Alchemy (Skyrim)
An alchemist can create magical potions and deadly poisons. Alchemy has been confirmed to be a returning skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Alchemy will be one of the 18 skills and will fall under The Thief play-style. As such, it acts as The Thief's crafting skill as opposed to The Warrior's Smithing and The Mage's Enchanting. Alchemy governs the ability of the player to make more potent potions and poisons. This is now accomplished at alchemy stations or labs instead of needing to carry the necessary equipment as in previous games. Each possible ingredient in Skyrim has been confirmed to have four possible properties. These are unknown until the player either individually eats an ingredient or successfully mixes a potion/poison. Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Alchemy Effects Some alchemy effects can only be discovered by trial and error. The following are effects that become available to turn into potion/poisons: *Cure Disease (Charred Skeever Hide, Hawk Feathers, Mudcrab Chitin, Vampire Dust) * Damage Health (Crimson Nirnroot, Deathbell, Human Flesh, Imp Stool, Nirnroot, Nightshade, Red Mountain Flower, River Betty, Skeever Tail) * Damage Magicka Regen (Bear Claws, Blue Butterfly Wing, Blue Mountain Flower, Spider Egg) * Damage Stamina (Blisterwart, Blue Butterfly Wing, Bone Meal, Rock Warbler Egg, Spider Egg) * Damage Stamina Regen (Skeever Tail) * Fortify Block (Bleeding Crown) * Fortify Conjuration (Blue Mountain Flower, Bone Meal, Lavender) * Fortify Enchanting (Blue Butterfly Wing, Snowberries) * Fortify Health (Blue Mountain Flower, Glowing Mushroom, Wheat) * Fortify Heavy Armor (Slaughterfish Scales, Thistle Branch) * Fortify Marksman (Lavender, Spider Egg) * Fortify Lockpicking (Namira's Rot, Pine Thrush Egg, Spider Egg) * Fortify Restoration (Salt Pile) * Fortify Sneak (Abecean Longfin, Frost Mirriam, Purple Mountain Flower) * Fortify Stamina (Garlic, Lavender) * Fortify Two-handed (Dragon's Tongue, Fly Amanita, Troll Fat) * Invisibility (Chaurus Egg, Vampire Dust, Ice Wraith Teeth) * Lingering Damage Health (Imp Stool, Mora Tapinella) * Lingering Damage Magicka (Purple Mountain Flower, Torchbug Thorax) * Ravage Magicka (Lavender, Red Mountain Flower, White Cap) * Ravage Stamina (Bone Meal, Thistle Branch) * Regenerate Health (Bear Claws, Garlic, Juniper Berries, Namira's Rot) * Regenerate Stamina (Fly Amanita, Mora Tapinella) * Resist Fire (Bonemeal, Fly Amanita, Mudcrab Chitin, Snowberries) * Resist Frost (Frost Mirriam, Purple Mountain Flower, Thistle Branch, Snowberries) * Resist Magic (Chicken's Egg) * Resist Poison (Garlic, Thistle Branch, Troll Fat) * Restore Health (Blisterwart, Blue Mountain Flower, Butterfly wings, Charred Skeever Hide, Deadra Heart, Imp Stool, Rock Warbler Egg, Wheat) * Restore Magicka (Ectoplasm, Elves Ear, Fire Salt, Mora Tapinella, Red Mountain Flower, Vampire Dust) * Restore Stamina (Bear Claws, Bee, Charred Skeever Hide, Hist Carp, Orange Dartwing, Purple Mountain Flower) * Weakness to Fire (Bleeding Crown, Frost Salt, Juniper Berries) * Weakness to Frost (Fire Salt) * Weakness to Magic (Salt Pile) * Weakness to Poison (Abecean Longfin, Bleeding Crown, Chaurus Eggs) Note: This is not a complete list. Please add discoveries to both Ingredients and Effects in alphabetical order. Alchemy Ingredients Ingredients can be found all throughout Skyrim. Each has four different effects which can be discovered by attempting to brew a potion/poison with two or more ingredients sharing an effect. Note: This is now a complete list of alchemy ingredients (according to the Skyrim Guide). Please feel free to add further discoveries. sucessful potions add to skill -Jp12x Alchemy Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Books The following books raise your Alchemy Skill: *The Song of the Alchemists *Vernaccus and Bourlor Achievements See also * Skill (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills